tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cómics
Esta es una lista de cómics y páginas de cómics de todos los estilos, ya sea para presentar a los lectores jóvenes el multiverso de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, actuar como una lista de verificación para un coleccionista o para las personas que solo quieran saber más sobre todos estos. Mirage Studios Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|170px La serie cómic original de las Tortugas Ninja que dio origen a toda la franquicia subsecuente. Usagi Yojimbo Historias de un conejo samurái durante un Japón Feudal alternativo. Las Tortugas Ninja de hecho protagonizan la historia "Shades of Green" en Usagi Yojimbo Vol. 2 #1-3. Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Spin-off del cómic Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles para contar nuevas historias. Archie Comics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Cómic ambientado en un universo similar al de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987. The Mighty Mutanimals Spin-off del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures. Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa thumb|170px Periódicos Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (tira cómic) thumb|170px Image Comics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (vol. 3) Volumen 3 "no canónico" del cómic Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Dreamwave Productions Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cómic basado en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2003. IDW Publishing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|170px Cómic sucesor espiritual del cómic original Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles publicado por IDW todavía en curso. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures Cómic basado en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Amazing Adventures Segundo cómic basado en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Amazing Adventures - Carmelo Anthony Special Cómic especial one-shot con las Tortugas Ninja de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Amazing Adventures que se encuentran con esta estrella del baloncesto de la vida real. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 30th Anniversary Special Un cómic one-shot compilación mostrando varias encarnaciones basadas en cómics de las Tortugas Ninja. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Special Edition #1 Un cómic hecho con fotografías de juguetes de las Tortugas Ninja regalado en el evento San Diego Comic Con de 2012. LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Un cómic one-shot que recopila las historias de respaldo de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures #11-13. Se entregó en el evento San Diego Comic Con de 2014 y vuelve a contar los sucesos del primer número del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mega Bloks Mutant Mayhem #1 Un cómic one-shot regalado de una vez en el evento San Diego Comic Con de 2016 que se enlaza con la línea de juguetes Mega Bloks. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Funko Universe Un cómic one-shot basado en la estética de los juguetes Funko Pop más cercanos a la continuidad de la serie animada de 1987. Infestation 2 Un evento crossover enorme que involucra a las Tortugas Ninja junto con otras propiedades intelectuales cuyas publicaciones también son producidas por IDW Publishing. The X-Files: Conspiracy Durante este evento crossover las Tortugas Ninja se encuentran con los Lone Gunmen. Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|170px Evento crossover en el que las Tortugas Ninja se encuentran con el Caballero Oscuro. Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Evento crossover en el que las Tortugas Ninja (2012) se encuentran con la encarnación animada de Batman de su clásica serie animada homónima de la década 1990. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Deviations En el mismo estilo del cómic What If de Marvel Comics, este especial de Deviations ve cómo el arco argumental "City Fall" podría haber resultado muy diferente. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Casey & April La miniserie se centra en Casey y April, que viajan al sudoeste de Estados Unidos en un intento por aprender más sobre el misterioso Pantheon de deidades que han estado usando a las Tortugas Ninja, sus aliados y sus enemigos en un gran juego de ajedrez para controlar la Tierra, todos estos mientras trabajan sobre hacia dónde se dirige su propia relación. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Secret History of the Foot Clan Este cómic cuenta la historia del Clan Foot y su actual líder, Oroku Saki, también conocido como Shredder. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe Esta serie se enfoca en los personajes secundarios de la continuidad de IDW Publishing, aunque las propias Tortugas Ninja todavía están muy involucradas y, en ocasiones, son personajes centrales. TMNT: Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! La trama se enfoca sobre Bebop y Rocksteady, que se sienten abatidos después de su derrota en el número 50 del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y sucediendo a causa de un Cetro del Tiempo. TMNT: Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road Esta una miniserie cómic publicada por IDW Publishing en agosto de 2018, y una secuela directa del cómic TMNT: Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals Esta es una miniserie de cuatro números protagonizada por Old Hob y su pandilla de mutantes, los Mighty Mutanimals. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder in Hell Esta serie sirve como una secuela del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Secret History of the Foot Clan. Se enfoca en Shredder después de su desaparición en el número 50 del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pasado Solson Publishing Algunas publicaciones relacionadas con el cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles provinieron de esta compañía. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Magazine (galés) Esta revista temática de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se publicó con un total de 13 números a principios de la década 1990 e incluía cómics. Turtle Force Fan Club (cómic) Parte de una membresía del club de fans. Muscle & Faith Esta novela gráfica centrada en Casey Jones fue serializada como un webcomic. Road Hogs Una historia corta del libro RPG homónimo Road Hogs publicado por Palladium Books. A diferencia de los otros cómics de los libros RPG, nunca se ha recopilado en alguna colección posterior, probablemente porque no fue realizado por el personal de Mirage Studios. Cómic inédito de Frank Bella Frank Bella creó una historia de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de cuatro páginas que nunca se publicó.http://www.bellastudios.com/DOCS/comics/COMICS/TURTLES/UnPubTurtles.html Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coming Out of Their Shells Tour (cómic de promoción) Un pequeño cómic que promoción para el tour Coming Out of Their Shells. Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Adventures Este fue un cómic de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles publicado por Fleetway Publications del Reino Unido, que consta de contenido original y algunas reimpresiones del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures. Las Tortugas Ninja Cómic publicado en México por Division Comics casi al mismo tiempo que el cómic estadounidense Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures de Archie Comics. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Comic (Titan) En 13 números, este cómic británico de Titan Magazines combinó reimpresiones de material creado por Mirage Studios con nuevas historias basadas en la serie de televisión de 2003. Otras editoriales europeas como Pedigreehttp://www.turtlemania.ru/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=323&Itemid=66, Ge Fabbry Ltd. http://www.turtlemania.ru/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=325&Itemid=66 y Egmont http://www.turtlemania.ru/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=320&Itemid=61 también lo publicaron durante este período. Reciente Tales from the Turtle Lair Una serie de cómics precuela para la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Magazine (Panini) Una revista europea de actividades y algunos cómics basada en la serie animada de 2012. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Adventures in New York Un cómic en línea creado para promover el turismo en la Ciudad de New York. Crossovers Flaming Carrot Comics Las Tortugas Ninja fueron protagonistas del número 25-27 del cómic principal de Flaming Carrot, y luego ambos hicieron equipo para una mini-serie de cuatro partes. Miami Mice Las Tortugas Ninja, junto con Cerebus, hicieron una aparición especial en el cuarto y último número de este cómic creado por Mark Bodé. Pre-Teen Dirty-Gene Kung-Fu Kangaroos Donatello hizo un breve cameo en el primer número de este cómic. Laffin' Gas Las Tortugas Ninja hicieron una aparición oficial en el quinto número de esta serie de antología cómic, junto con Panda Khan y los Pre-Teen Dirty-Gene Kung-Fu Kangaroos. Equine the Uncivilized Las Tortugas Ninja hicieron cameos en el tercer y sexto número de esta serie, junto con Panda Khan y el personaje Nilson Groundthumper de Stan Sakai. Our Story Thus Far Un Triceraton apareció en el segundo número de esta serie "jam" de artistas, con contribuciones de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. The Last of the Viking Heroes Las Tortugas Ninja fueron protagonistas invitados de los tres primeros especiales de verano de este cómic. Comic Relief Comic Las Tortugas Ninja (o más bien "Hero Turtles"; lit. Tortugas Héroe) aparecieron en una sección de dos páginas de este cómic crossover de caridad de grandes estrellas, en el que incluso el escritor Neil Gaiman ayudó a contribuir. CreeD and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Un cómic crossover one-shot con el cómic CreeD de Trent Kaniuga. Referencias en:Comics Categoría:Listas de cómics